


You're Changing Your Mind Just Like The Traffic

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU (alternate universe), M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: As the years pass by, feelings finally get told and it ends up okay. / All Calum Hood wanted was for Luke Hemmings to like him back.





	1. Year 7: Talking About The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder why I think it's a good idea to start writing another story when I already have others to complete. But no regrets, because I think this story will be very awesome to write. I hope you enjoy reading this :D The chapter length might be short at the beginning, but they will get longer as the story progresses.
> 
> P.S According to Michael, Luke and him hated each other in Year 9, but 'somehow' became friends in Year 10. But since this is au, it's different. I didn't get any corrections on this, but just in case... here you go.

**You're Changing Your Mind Just Like The Traffic**

"I retraced all my steps  
with mistakes to find  
doubting with every step  
the map in my mind."

"I Need You Here" / Vinyl Theatre

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Dude, you suck at this." Michael laughs, watching the screen as his car speeds way ahead of his best friend.

Calum fake pouts, but the comment doesn't hurt him. Michael is always so damn competitive... sometimes a little too much. "I wanna do something else."

They have been playing on the Wii for four hours straight. It's a wonder how Michael's mom didn't stop them yet. Then again, it is pretty normal for them: playing on Wii and eating.

"Ugh, okay. What?"

"Maybe we could invite Luke over?" The kiwi boy bites his lip, trying to conceal any tone of excitement. The blond boy next door is really nice; he's new to their school - also in the same year as them, 7! - and adorably shy. Calum is trying to coax the boy out of his shell, and already finds that they share similar interests, like blink-182.

Michael doesn't respond, throwing the game controller beside him on the couch. "Whatever."

"Luke's really nice."

"I'm sure he is."

Calum isn't sure why there is tension between Michael and Luke - after all, they barely talk to each other! In fact, all three of them are quiet so they should get along nicely. "What's up with you guys? I mean, you don't know each other."

"And I don't plan on it. He's stupid," Michael mumbles.

"How is Luke stupid?"

"I dunno. He just is."

"So you hate him for no reason." Calum feels sad. Luke seems like a really cool guy, but Michael is his best friend. "Alright then. Want to make a fort?"

 "Yeah!"

The two thirteen year-old boys gather pillows and blankets from the beds, making a 'fort'. Of course, Michael's parents aren't too happy when they find out their quilt was being used...


	2. Year 8: Secrets Won't Remain Forever

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When Year 8 rolls around, Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings finally tolerate each other. Maybe it's because of Luke mentioning that he listens to Green Day or something, and since music is pretty much their passion, Michael finds respect.

Calum is glad that it all worked out, though can sometimes find the other two arguing when they think he isn't looking. But when he starts to join the soccer team, it forces Michael and Luke to bond together.

At their school, everyone observes that the trio spends most of their time together, and that there isn't any third-wheeling going on. They look like best friends. Of course, the term 'best friends' will change. Calum suspects it's because of him. Wait, no; it _is_ because of him.

 _Friends should tell each other everything, right?_ Calum wonders doubtfully. It kills him, the secret. If he ever tells, it will change what he has with Michael, or Luke. There is no exaggeration in this fact.

Calum Hood may have a pathetic, unrequited crush on Luke Hemmings. _But that's okay, right?_ As long as it remains a secret, everything will be okay.

 


	3. Year 9: Something Has Changed (for better or for worse?)

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Michael, stop! I'm ticklish!" Luke squeals, trying to dodge away from Michael.

The older boy smirks, ignoring the pleas, and continues to tickle Luke.

Calum watches, smiling awkwardly. _Why are they always touching each other_ _?_ he thinks. He is jealous, but it's probably a emotion that isn't needed. After all, Michael and Luke are straight. He remembers Michael talking to him about kissing a girl. Still, as he watches his best friends on a bed, not knowing how it looks... it hurts.

"C-Calum!" Luke yells. "Help!"

So, of course, without even a pause, Calum leaps on top of Michael. "I'll save you, Luke!"

"My hero," Luke laughs, sitting back up. "Oh my gosh, my ribs hurt."

"Come on, man up," Michael says, but is distracted because Calum is still pinning him down. "Dude, off! Now!"

"As long as you don't touch Luke," Calum says.

"Alright, fine! Didn't know you were possessive of your _boyfriend_."

Calum blushes, but goes off.

Luke also joins into awkward silence, but Michael doesn't seem fazed.

"Let's eat!" Michael jumps off the bed and heads in the direction of the refrigerator.

As Calum begins to follow the green-haired (for now, Michael keeps changing the colour) boy, Luke touches his shoulder.

"I need to speak to you," the blond says. "Michael can't listen."

Calum holds his breath after asking, "What's wrong?" _Was Luke in trouble? Why couldn't Michael listen? Is--_

"I'm gay," Luke says quietly.

"Oh." _OHMYGOD FINALLY! NOW WE CAN BE BOYFRIENDS AND CUDDLE AND KISS AND --_

"You're still my friend, right?" Luke asks timidly, noticng that Calum goes silent.

"Y-Yeah," Calum says. "I'm still here for you."

Luke sighs, relieved. "That's great. Because I need you here."


	4. Year 10: Tough Love

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Calum feels like his heart is getting torn apart everyday. He hates having to wear a fake smile; hates watching Michael and Luke kiss right in front of his face. He cries every night because of his two best friends.

 _Why..._ he wonders. _Why do I have to fall in love with Luke?_

Ever since Luke admitted about being gay, Calum tries to wait for the right time to admit his feelings. However, every time he chickens out. So when Luke starts to date in Year 10, which is in fact MICHAEL CLIFFORD, Calum hates himself more than ever. Michael never even told him!

"I thought we were best friends," he said, on the first night he finds out about the relationship.

"We are! But I don't know, I was afraid you won't be accepting or whatever."

 _I'm gay!_ Calum wanted to admit, but the words get stuck in his throat.

"I'm bisexual," Michael said, above whisper. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course... but just for the record, Luke told me before you. At least he trusts me enough!" Calum clicked off his phone, having a moment of anger and kind of feeling dramatic.

However, the next months at school they all act normal. Well, expect for the PDA between 'Muke'.

Calum feels way more isolated from them. At least soccer keeps his mind off of things. The guys on the team do make homophobic comments though, about his best friends. Calum sticks up for them every time, although one of these days he's going to scream that he's gay and quit the team.

 


	5. Year 11: Break-Ups and Heartache

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Truthfully, Calum is happy. Then sad. But mostly happy. He shouldn't feel like this, though; after all, Michael and Luke broke up.

"He's such a jerk," Luke says over the phone. "You'll still be with me though, right?"

The problem is, since Calum is both their friends, he's stuck in the middle. Being friends with Michael longer but having a crush on the other is a difficult choice. "I'm sorry, Luke. But you're both my friends. Couldn't we just all go back to how it was?"

"He kissed her. Right in front of me."

"Well, he was drunk..."

"Whatever, see you later. Calum." Luke hangs up.

Calum stares at his phone screen blankly, before placing it in the charger. He isn't sure how to approach the situation.

. . .

The next school day, Calum is so surprised, and swears he may have drooled a bit. Luke Hemmings looks even more hot, if that is possible. The blond is dressed in his usually skinny jeans and long shirt, but blond hair quiffed and a _lip piercing_.

"Oh my god," Calum whispers.

Luke beams. "Hey, Cal! Did you see Michael?"

"I-I thought you hated him?"

"Yeah, but I want him to stare at me." Luke laughs, tugging on Calum's arm. "I want to make him jealous. You know, regret what he did."

"You know what will help?" Calum's mouth moves before he even registers what he's saying. Luke glances, full attention on him. "You kiss somebody else."

"I don't know..." Luke bites his lip. "Then I'll be as worse as him."

Calum sees Michael enter the building, and the older boy latches attention on his ex-boyfriend.

"Whoa, Luke." Michael walks over, a smile on his face. "You look great."

Luke's face flushes. "Thanks."

"You know what would be great? If we got pizza and went to my place tonight. It'll just be me and you. We'll even watch one of you chick flick movies."

Luke wavers. Calum knew it will be easy for Michael. "No. Michael, you broke up with me last night!"

"It was wrong, I was really drunk. I'm so sorry," Michael pleads. He really does look sorry.

Calum knows that Michael tries to do everything to keep up with Luke. After all, the younger boy seems to change his mind a lot and can act unpredictable.

"I'm sorry, but Calum and I are hanging out tonight. And tomorrow. And all this week." Luke grips Calum's arm, eyes never leaving Michael.

 _Wow, love triangle_ , Calum think to himself. _This can't end well._

"Lukey..." Michael gives a sad look. "You can't ignore me. Calum is my friend, too."

"It's better if we just take a break. Maybe you'll find out that you like girls better." Luke walks away, leaving both Michael and Calum.

"I love him," Michael says softly. "I still do."

Calum feels guiltier. He needs to get Muke back together.


	6. Year 11: Operation Muke (Part I)

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The first thing Calum does is talk with Michael. After all, the lavender-hair boy looks horrible. "Michael, why did you break up with Luke in the first place?'

"It's stupid of me. I mean, so when Luke and I went to the party I just wanted to drink. I wanted to know what it felt like, to lose yourself. It sounded kinda awesome. There was this really hot girl - I wanted to kiss her. Luke was watching, and I know what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't think. Luke was acting so stubborn when I tried to explain. He does that sometimes. I was pissed off and I lost my anger and shoved him against the wall. He looked so scared of me.

"I said that we should break up. He started to cry. I left."

Calum frowns. "Michael, can I say something?"

"Yeah."

"I really don't think you're right for Luke. I mean... you guys aren't on the same level. Luke deserves somebody who can put up with his energy and watching movies and cuddling."

Michael frowns. "I can cuddle."

"Yeah, but... I know you don't like watching movies."

"Do you really think we're not right together?"

Calum tries to convince himself that what he's doing is right. "Yeah."

"You're my best friend, Cal. But sometimes I wonder if you know that." Michael looks hurt. "I know you like Luke, maybe even more than I do. But he's not yours. He never will be."

The younger boy freezes with shock. All he can go in is denial, but he doesn't. The truth is out, and damn, he's finally glad he doesn't have to hide.

"I love Luke too. And he chose me - so I hope we don't have to be enemies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gods, first of all, i'm tired, and this story is typed in one day, and turning really cliché and horrible. apologies if you're reading this. probably going to be edited in the future, but thanks for making it this far.
> 
> p.s - I don't know where to place ashton in this story, yikes. but ash is awesome af!!! maybe I can add whatever guy is left alone with him, lol. who knows? the possibilities are endless *devilish grin*
> 
> sorry, I know, not nice of me.


	7. Year 11: Operation Muke (Part II)

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Luke sighs; he can't stop thinking of Michael. He remembers how he felt when Michael pushed him against the wall - the total shock of it. He sometimes forgets that Michael can be rough. But Michael in reality is a kitten - adorable, fluffy (the hair) and snuggly warm. Luke likes cuddles so much with Mikey. It's so far two weeks he's been avoiding his ex.

He's currently in math class, and doesn't notice the teacher calling him for the millionth time.

"Luke Robert Hemmings!" the teacher screeches.

"Uhm, sorry!" Luke looks up. He catches Calum giving him a quizzical look beside him. His gaze wanders over to Michael, who doesn't even glance his way.

After the painful class is over, he finds Michael standing outside the classroom door. Luke is happy to see him. More than he should have been.

"Hey Luke, I was wondering..." Michael hesitates. "We don't have any homework, right?"

"Nooope." Luke attempts to make it a joke but it's just awkward.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I still love you. What I did was dumb, and I promise that I won't do it again." Michael gently holds Luke's hands. "When I first saw you, I hated you. I thought you were going to steal Calum away from me - he was my friend first. But then you seemed like a really okay guy."

"Thanks," Luke laughs, but starts to get emotional.

"Over the years, all three of us became friends. You didn't steal Calum away, but you did steal one thing. It was my heart. Sorry for the corniness, but I'm working on it. I love cuddling with you - it's something I look forward to every time we watch a movie. I love kissing you - I love hearing your laugh. I know I don't say this enough, but I love you. I love you so damn much it hurts when I'm without you."

"I miss you too," Luke says, and they exchange a kiss, making up.

The couple didn't notice a person watching, tears filling the brunet's eyes.

 


	8. Epilogue: Where This Ends

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Luke Hemmings and Michael has what people call a 'toxic' relationship. They always break off and on, but get back together. Calum is used to comforting both of them, but eventually he's tired of it. He puts up with his feelings for years; always thinking what it will be like if he just tells Luke.

It's pointless, though. He decides that he should just get over unrequited love, but it was near impossible. How can he ignore the person who makes him smile every day? Always getting his hopes up whenever broken up with Michael? No. In the end, Calum rests on other people to hang out with.

He met a really awesome person, Ashton Irwin, but it kind of feels like a rebound for heartache. Since Calum can't truly love Ashton back, it is not fair at all.

It's getting so useless just waiting. And finally Calum just mans up and visits Luke. He notices that the blond's eyes is stained red, from crying.

"Michael?" Calum guesses.

Luke opens the door wider, not replying.

As the older person steps in, Calum catches a whiff of chocolate. "You made brownies?"

"It helps." Luke closes the door.

They're not teenagers anymore; they're all grown up and dealing with paying bills and jobs. Calum realises at this moment how crazy it is just watching life pass by you.

"I came here because I want to say something."

"You can tell me." Luke offers Calum a brownie. "I think they're cool enough now."

Calum accepts the dessert, and notes that they taste good. He remembers how Luke used to burn food, even in the toaster. "Remember when you first moved here?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, I thought you were really nice."

"Aw."

"The thing is, Luke..." Calum meets the blue eyes he fell in love for so long. He loves how Luke's eyes crinkle slightly, or nose twitches. He loves the fact that he could place his head on Luke's broad shoulders, or make Luke laugh easily. "I love you. Ever since we met. All these seven years. A-And... I never told you yet, until now..."

 


End file.
